You're Having Jean's Baby
by TAstars
Summary: Modern AU. Jean x Reader. When under the impression your relationship with Eren is over, you go drinking with your best friend Jean, only to wake up the next morning to find... You're able to cover up your drunken mistake, even from Jean, until you start putting on weight and feel nauseous all the time. What are you going to do? T for language, drinking, & some sexual content.
1. We're Over

**A/N: First off, hi I'm TAstars, you can call me TA. Well, this is my first fanfiction for Attack on Titan and my first Character x Reader story. I've been reading a few reader x character stories, and I really liked how they were, so I thought I'd take a stab at it. A lot of the ones I've seen for this so far were either Reader x Eren or Reader x Levi, and I do like them both but I like Jean a little more. So I hope you like it!:) **

****Also warning for all you Eren fans, Eren might and probably will come off as a total jerk most times. You've been warned.****

**And Disclaimor: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or it's characters. **

* * *

**11:00 **

It's Friday morning. You're sitting in your office looking over reports. Working for the Survey Gaming Corp had its ups and downs, and the current game you and your production team were working on was _Attack on Titan: Titans' Revenge_, the sequel to _Attack on Titan_, was running smoothly so far; which was the game that brought you back to the American branch of the SGC.

Three years ago you were working at the Japanese branch of the Survey Gaming Corp, since it had been in the start up process, and Erwin, SGC's CEO, felt you were the woman for the job, to ensure its success; you had been with the Japanese branch for four years before being transferred back to the American branch as a promotion. It wasn't until someone anonymously submitted the game idea for _Attack on Titan_, and the team kept having issues with the designs, story, and countless other things, that Erwin decided it was time you came back.

"Hey, Brat," Levi says as he enters your office, several papers in his hand.

You sigh. "What is it, Short Stuff?" You counter, even though you were the head of the team that Levi was a part of as a developer, he was always your cousin first. Yes, that's right, the great Levi Ackerman, is your older cousin, by only four months, though he treats your age gap more like four years. But whatever, he's the closest family you have right now, with your parents still living in France.

"Here, I need you to look these over and get back to me after lunch." He says formally, but you could still see the annoyance on his face from the nickname. Levi had always hated that you have been taller than him since you both were 6. Your dad tried to make him feel better by telling him he'd hit his growth spurt in his teen years and would probably become taller than you then... now that you're both 30, that ship of hope sailed long ago.

"Alright." You sigh, holding out your hand to receive the papers. The paperwork was what you hated most about the job, it was doing group meetings and brain storming ideas for new games that made your job as production team leader worth it.

"So..." Levi starts bringing your attention back to him. "Two years tomorrow, right?" He asks, showing as much interest as possible for Levi.

You smile, having your thoughts redirected to Eren, your boyfriend. Tomorrow would be your two year anniversary of dating, though you had known him for six months prior to your dating relationship. Ironically, Levi was the one to introduce you to him, so he felt very invested in the success of your relationship with Eren.

"Yeah... Do you know something?" You ask hopeful to find out the surprise Eren promised you for the night.

"What exactly are your expectations for the evening, (y/n)?" Levi asks and takes a seat across from you.

"Well..." You bite your lip in thought. "It'll be two years... So, I'd kinda hope for a proposal." You say honestly. You were already 30, and not getting any younger; though that could be the biggest drawback of dating a younger guy.

"Lower them." Levi states.

"Huh? ...Well, I mean it's so cliche to propose on an anniversary... or holiday... So, I'm sure he'll do it when I'm least expecting it." You say trying to make yourself feel a little better. "Plus, you'd know he was going to do it, since he'll need to ask for your permission." You say trying to get something out of him.

"Actually, I told him he had my blessing a couple months ago, so that way I wouldn't know when he was planning on doing it and you wouldn't be able to get it out of me." Levi informs you.

"What?!" You exclaim and stand, then lower yourself back into your seat. "Well, I do know you pretty well. I'd pick up on you suddenly being happy. You're rarely happy." You say with an amused glint in your (e/c) eyes.

Levi snorts before remarking, "And your house is rarely clean."

"I'm sorry, the clean freak gene skipped my DNA code, Old Man." You smile, the once daunting four months Levi held above you growing up, now was another aspect about himself you could mercilessly tease him about. Oh, how the tables have turned!

Levi gave you the black glare.

"Well, once I'm married to Eren, I'll try to return the favor of finding The One for you." You reply trying to make him stop glaring.

Levi lets out a laugh. "Please. You find the perfect match for me? Along with the ability to clean skipping your DNA, your matchmaking skills are nonexistent."

You raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Who found your match made in heaven vacuum cleaner?" Before Levi could reply, you continue speaking. "I may not have a natural good matchmaking ability, but I _know_ you. And I know everything a woman needs to be your perfect match. Or else be the one who completes you in all your lacking areas." You say with a smirk. As he opens his mouth, you cut him off, "Yes. Yes. I know. The great Levi Ackerman lacks practically nothing. Or something along those lines." You roll your eyes and make a dismissive gesture with your right hand. "So, if you want me to have a chance to look at your papers, you better leave."

"Why is it again that Erwin put you in charge of this team?" Levi sighs as he stands.

"Because you're the fastest developer, therefore you can't have my job, because you wouldn't be able to do what you do best." You state, having had this conversation multiple times with Levi over the years.

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Brat." Levi says before leaving your office.

You shake your head at your cousin's usual attitude, before turning your attention to your paperwork. _This is going to be a long day._ You mentally cringe at the papers needing your attention. _Looks like lunch is out of the question today._

You grab your phone and text Eren.

**_Hey, I can't make it for lunch. I have a lot of paperwork._**

Your phone beeps a minute later.

**_K. Don't worry about me, I'll go eat with Mikasa and Armin._**

You sigh a little at this, and not in a happy way. You didn't like that you were so easily replaced for lunch, even if they were Eren's best friend and adoptive sister.

These feelings were always reoccurring, but you pushed them to the back of your mind, so you could focus on the papers demanding your attention at the moment.

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**2:30**

Paperwork was finally done. You had already checked in with Levi about the earlier paperwork, and had finished the rest. As you sat in your chair, just letting yourself rest a little, your stomach began to growl.

You stood up, grabbed your company ID and credit cards, and headed towards the convenience store across the street. It was never the best option, but it was the fastest, and it wasn't completely terrible on food options. Eren would chew you out if he found out; last month he got onto this health kick that Mikasa introduced him to, and you stupidly said you'd do it with him. Not having a burger, fries, pizza, anything all that greasy, or any sugar for the past month has sucked, to be completely honest. Sure, you've cheated a little, because you can't not eat chocolate, especially when stressed. Though losing the eight pounds was very rewarding, you still want to die when you go out with your friends and they're eating anything and everything you can't.

Especially Jean; he's been like the little devil on your shoulder saying to indulge in your off limits food. Still he's one of the best guy friends you have, even though he and Eren can't stand each other. Somehow your friendship has endured your relationship with Eren.

Though, what's Eren got to be afraid of? From what he's told you and what you've observed, Jean's your gbf- gay best friend; because there's obviously something more going on with Marco, they're just too close. Aside from his close friendship with Marco, there's the fact that since you've known him, he hasn't shown an interest in any girl. Otherwise, you might not have ever considered Jean gay.

Not that it's a big deal to you, Jean's proven himself to be the best friend you've ever had. He's always there for you, no matter what. Even some of the smallest things, he'll do whatever's needed.

As you exit the building, you walk up to the street corner, waiting for the walk symbol to blink on. When it does, you start across the street. You hear screeching tires and turn to see a speeding car coming straight for you. Before your brain could comprehend the need to move, someone grabbed your arms and pulled you backwards towards the safety of the sidewalk. You watch as the car runs the red light.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" A familiar male voice asks. You turn to see your hero is none other than your best friend.

"Jean!" You hug him tightly to you. "Thanks to you, I'm fine." You say still holding him. You look up to see a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Well, I'm glad I was here to save you." He says not looking you in the eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" You ask.

"I skipped lunch because I had some work that needed my attention, and when I finally finished..." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Same. Going to One Stop?" You ask.

"Actually, I heard there's a new cafe that opened a couple weeks ago around the corner, and was going to go check it out. Wanna come?" Jean offers.

"Sure!" You smile at him, then loop your arm through his. "Lead the way."

You could see Jean swallow hard in your peripheral, before starting to walk in a different direction towards the new cafe. It was a small cafe called the _Inner Wall Cafe_, which fit it's location, because if you would have been walking along by yourself, you would have completely passed it.

"I'm surprised there aren't many people here." You say, as the two of you enter.

"It is well after the usual lunch hour, plus it's not easily noticed by most people." Jean answers.

"True." You agree, walking over to a table, sit, and pick up a menu.

"Welcome." A petite blonde says as she walks up to your table, her name tag shows the name Christa. "What would you like to drink?" She asks.

"I'll have a water, no lemon." You say.

"Unsweetened tea." Jean tells her.

Christa smiles and nods before leaving you two alone.

"Hmm." You saw there were a couple salad choices, but you've been eating them so much lately.

"Just eat something normal." Jean mutters. "I promise not to tell the idiot."

You couldn't help the smile. "Fine. I'll get a (favorite sandwich) and a bag of chips."

"That's a little better. Seriously, why did you agree to that stupid diet? You don't need to worry about your body, you already look great." Jean says from behind his menu, only his serious brown eyes visible from above.

"Well, when he suggested it, it seemed like he wanted me to do it with him. It hasn't been all bad." You say, though, your rumbling stomach begged to differ. Luckily, it was quietly grumbling. "Mikasa was worried that Eren's health would be terrible if he kept eating all that junk food, so she suggested it to him. It only seemed normal I should do it with him, to show my support, and to not make him feel terrible when we go out to eat."

"You're way too good for him, (y/n)." Jean tells you.

"Alright, here's your water and tea." Christa returns, setting our drinks in front of us. "Are you ready to order?"

You and Jean look at each other and nod.

"I'll have (f/s) and a bag of baked chips." You tell her.

She nods and looks to Jean.

"I'll have the bacon burger and fries."

You couldn't stop your eye from twitching. _That's just too mean! How am I supposed to sit here and eat my sandwich while he's eating _that _next to me?!_ You internally cry.

Lunch went by quickly, though you couldn't stop your mouth from salivating at the sight and smell of Jean's burger, which caused him to offer you a bite, but the dwindling will power you had left made you refuse.

Once you both were done, you paid for both your lunches, which caused a little argument with Jean; him not wanting you to pay for his meal, even after telling him it was to thank him for saving you earlier. After countless minutes of arguing about it, you sigh and say, "Fine. Then you can buy my meal next time."

With that settled, Jean went to the bathroom, and you waited at the table for him. You heard laughter and turned to see the waitress, Christa, with her hands over her mouth trying to muffle it. You give her a questioning look.

"You and your boyfriend are so cute together!" She says sweetly.

You felt your face heat up, and stuttered, "N-n-no, he's just my friend." You also move your hands up in a surrendering fashion. "I already have a boyfriend." You add.

"(Y/n), you ready to head back?" Jean asks as he comes back from the restroom.

"Yeah." You quickly get up and lead the way out of the cafe, hoping Jean didn't hear any of that.

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**4:57**

_Just a few minutes before quitting time._ You think as you ready your stuff for Monday and to leave. Just as you set your cell on the desk, it lit up and buzzed, a text flashing on the screen. You see it's from Eren, and pick up your phone to read the text:

**_Look, (y/n), I've been thinking a lot lately, and I think we should break up. I know this could be awkward doing it in person, so I'm doing it over text. Also, I don't want you to call or text me anymore. Since we work in different areas of SGC, it should be easy not to see each other much._**

_What. The. F***?! Where the h*ll is this coming from?! _You felt as if your heart was being crushed by someone's hand; Eren's. You didn't even know you were crying until you saw water droplets on your phone's screen, and realized they were your tears. You quickly wipe your eyes. Your mind started racing over the past few months of your relationship, trying to see if there had been any way to see this coming, but there weren't any red flags in how he was acting.

**_Fine._**

You send back. That's all he was getting out of you. Then you text Jean:

**_Can you come out drinking with me tonight?_**

His message comes back within seconds:

**_Sure. What time were you thinking?_**

You reply:

_**Now.**_

Jean responds with:

**_Have you left yet? I'm in the lobby._**

You say:

**_I'm coming down now._**

You grab your purse, stuff your phone and keys inside and go to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator doors open, you see Jean, who's eyes widen in shock when he sees your face. "What happened?"

You pull out your phone and show him the message, not saying anything.

"What a... jerk." You could tell Jean wanted to call him a lot worse, which you couldn't blame him, you had quite a few words you'd like to say to Eren's face.

"Can we go?" You ask.

"Yeah." Jean takes your arm closest to him with his right hand, slings his left arm around your shoulders as a comforting hug, and walks the both of you out the front door. He hails a cab, and tells the driver to take the two of you to Garrison's Rose, a favorite bar of yours.

Once the cab stops outside the bar, Jean motions that you can go ahead. Needing no other prompting, you head straight inside to the bar and take a seat. Though the past twenty-five minutes have been sh*tty, you got a little luck that Reiner was bar tending tonight, instead of the bar's owner Hannes; as far as you were concerned Reiner was the best bartender and always gave you exactly what you need to drink in the moment.

"Rough day?" Reiner asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"I need something strong." You say.

"Stronger than your usual Rose Vodka?" He asks, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Yes. I want to forgot a lot right now."

"Alright. I've been experimenting, and have come up with something pretty strong. I hope your ready for this. I think you'll like the name." He tells you.

He starts mixing a couple of different bottles, and you could see from their names he wasn't kidding about this going to have a lot of kick to it. When he finished he set a highball glass in front of you, the color was clear then he added in some red syrup. It looked like blood in water. "What's it called?" The curiosity getting the better of you.

"The Titan."

You nod your head looking at the drink, contemplating just how much this was going to burn, because you saw Reiner had put a good amount of Everclear into the mixture.

"There you are. I should have known you'd be right at the bar. What's this? A new drink?" Jean says as he takes the seat next to you.

"Yeah. It's called The Titan. Want one?" Reiner asks.

"Might as well. Can't have (y/n) out doing me from the start." Jean laughs.

Reiner had already made enough for two glasses and within a minute had it setting before Jean. You felt you should warn him this wasn't one to take lightly, but you were ready for some alcoholic induced amnesia.

"On three?" You say taking the glass in your hand. Jean nods.

You both count together. "One... Two... Three!" Completely in sync, you both down a huge gulp of The Titan.

"Ugh." You both say when you set your still half full glasses on the bar. A shudder makes it's way down your spine, and you can already feel it work its affects on you. _It's funny how a Titan is what's gonna do me in tonight. _You laugh at the thought, before taking another gulp of the drink.

"So? Strong, right?" Reiner asks.

"Exactly what I needed." You smile at him. "The cherry syrup was definitely a good call." You tell him finishing off the drink. "Alright, give me a vodka soda on the rocks."

"Man. Your not kidding around. What happened that was so bad?" Reiner asks and with that question everything bottled inside you starts pouring out.

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**8:47**

(Jean)

Well, (y/n) has been talking about Eren for the past three hours. After about the first ten minutes I decided to make a game of taking a drink every time she says Eren or Yaeger. Honestly, I lost count about twenty minutes into the game.

"Stupid Jagger... wait... Yaeger... You know what I mean." (Y/n) says loudly, and slaps me hard on the back. _Geez, this woman... _I laugh at her drunken mistake and at myself for even that touch causing my heart to react. "Barkeep, another!" She slaps the bar and orders to Reiner.

"Barkeep?" Reiner gives me a knowing look. "(Y/n), I think it's time to cut you off."

She gives Reiner a disapproving look, "What was that, Barkeep? I promise my money's good."

"That's not the issue. You're too drunk. Anymore and you'll get alcohol poisoning." Reiner says, trying to get her to see reason. "Come on, Jean, back me up." Reiner looks to me, at the same time (y/n) turns to me with begging eyes.

"I'm fine, really. Please. Just a few more! It's not even nine yet!" She continues with those pleading (e/c) eyes. _How am I supposed to say no to _that_?!_ ..._Besides it's when she starts speaking French I need to worry._

"Give her another, Reiner." I tell him, and he shakes his head.

"Yay!" (Y/n) squeals happily and raises both fists into the air.

"You're so whipped." Reiner mutters to me as he makes her another drink. Luckily, (y/n) is too drunk and excited to notice, but I could feel my face heat up, though I told myself it was the alcohol.

"Shut up, Barkeep." I say knowing Reiner can only stand (y/n) calling him that. The twitch in his eyebrow letting me know I struck a nerve.

"Keep it up, Horseface." Reiner shoots back as he hands the two of us our drinks. "Don't forget, I'm the one making your drinks."

"Barkeep!" (Y/n) shouts at him. "Be nice to Jean! He's the bestest friend I got! Besides his face est très beau!" She grabs my face as she's speaking. _Uh-oh. French... Wait, did she just say I'm handsome?_ Reiner and I exchange knowing looks.

"I'll call you a cab." Reiner says as he goes to the bar's landline.

"(Y/n), come on, time to go home." I stand and pull her towards me.

"Pourquoi [why]?" She asks giving me the eyes again.

"No. We're leaving. Now." I tell her as firmly as I can.

The pleading look disappears to one of knowing and... the only word I can think to describe as seduction. "Voulez-vous être seul avec moi [Do you want to be alone with me]?" She comes closer to me, less than five inches between our faces.

"W-w-wait a minute! I don't know what you said!" _Why didn't I keep studying French?_

She tilts her head, smiles, and bats her eyes at me. "Je pense que vous savez ce que je veux dire [I think you know what I mean]."

"Too much, too fast." I tell her.

"Cab's on the way." Reiner tells me. I nod and give him a card to pay for our tabs.

I walk out of the bar, pulling (y/n) behind me by her wrist. We wait outside, and a cab stops at the curb within a few minutes. I open the door and motion for her to get in, she does and quickly pulls me in after her. I tell the cab driver her home address.

The whole ride to her house, she sits so close, she's practically on my lap, and cuddles up to my arm. _Believe me. I'm _not_ complaining.I just wish she wasn't under the influence of alcohol to act this way with me._

The cab stops in front of her house. I pay the fare, and help (y/n) to the front door. "Where are your keys?" I ask her.

She hands over her purse and I dig them out. As I unlock and open the door, she loops her arms around my neck and kisses me right on the lips. As soon as her lips made contact with mine, everything I'd been holding back since drink whatever number, comes flooding to the forefront of my mind. I didn't even get the chance to think about how amazing her kiss was, because my drunken mind finally had control of my body.

_This could be really bad..._ Was the last semi-sober thought I had before my head was filled with nothing other than (y/n).

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**7:00 next morning**

(You)

Your alarm goes off, since you forgot to turn it off last night. You quickly hit it off without much thought. _Hmmm. _Your head feels like a jackhammer's going off inside your brain. You stretch, the familiar scent and feel of your bed's sheets fills your sensations. The more awake you become, the more you start to realize other things... Fact 1) you weren't wearing _any_ clothes. Fact 2) you weren't _alone_. You roll over and are face to face with a sleeping Jean. Your eyes widen and you clamp your hands over your mouth to muffle the scream wanting to escape your lips. An inkling of realization dawns on you, and you remove one hand to lift the covers to see if you were right... You quickly let go of the covers and reclamp your hand over your mouth. Fact 3) Jean wasn't wearing any clothes either. _Did I seriously sleep with my best guy friend, less than 6 hours after getting dumped by my boyfriend of two years?!_

* * *

**So that's it so far. Did you like it? Do you want more? Please let me know in a review, since this is my first time with this type of story. I'd really appreciate it! :) Also, do you like it written in second person (you) or would you rather it was written in first person (I)?**


	2. Morning After

**Hey! I hope I didn't keep you lovely readers waiting too long! But I had some other stories to update before I'd allow myself to write the next chapter for this, so I hope you understand! ^^' This update was a little on the short side for my usual writing, (especially compared to chapter 1) but I'm not sure how long my chapters will be for this, plus I couldn't help but end it at this specific cliffhanger! (If you aren't a reader of my other stories, you don't realize just how much I love cliffhangers! Mwahahahaha!)**

**Also, I realized just minutes ago I was using AoK instead of AoT for my breaks (to let you know when time skipped). ^^"" When writing the first chapter I had a somewhat blond moment of merging the Japanese and American names... In case you might of noticed it in the first chapter, I've fixed it now.**

**So, ready to read about your _Morning After_?! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**7:05 am**

_No no no no no no! This can not be happening!_ You freak out inside your head. You quickly and quietly slip out of your bed, and hurry into your on-suite bathroom, where your closet is. After getting dressed, you sneak out of the bathroom, and are thankful to see Jean's still sound asleep.

As you walk around the bed, towards the door, you notice that both yours and his underwear are on the floor. You pick both up and follow the clothing trail back to the front door. Marco had told you countless times that Jean becomes extremely horny when drunk and has had countless one night stands when that happened. Though, since you've known him, he's never gotten _that _drunk, and if he gets close either you or Marco are there to cut him off and take him home.

When you pick up your shirt and look at the door, a flashback of you initiating the kiss with Jean resurfaces, him pushing you against the door, and you start to take your shirt off... then his. _Uh! How could I have done this?!_ You put your back against the door and slide down to a sitting position, pulling your knees up to your chest. _I know I'm the flirty drunk type... okay, the flirty _French_ drunk... but I've never had sex when that hammered. _You bite your lip, trying to think up a plan. _Maybe I can make him think it wasn't me... Jean usually can't remember anything the morning after a drunk night out... I'll just say that I woke up in my guest bedroom, and if he thinks he had sex with someone say you think you remember someone coming back with you... It's plausible... and he's kinda gullible... It just might work!_

Now with a plan figured out, you finally noticed the headache from hell that was constantly pounding in the back of your head since you woke up. _Uhhhhhh! I'm never drinking again! _

You stand and make your way into the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. _Best thing on this earth! I'm so glad it doubles as a hangover remedy. _You lay your chin on the counter and watch as the black liquid fills the pot. Once it's finished, you immediately fill a cup for yourself to drink.

You go to your favorite spot in the house, which is a window seat in the upstairs hall that looks out at your backyard. Sipping the coffee, you let your mind wonder over past events, particularly why you let yourself get so drunk, and your heart constricts at the memory of the harsh text.

You continue to stare out the window, lost in your thoughts, and coffee forgotten, now becoming cold. You have no idea how long you were sitting there when your phone goes off downstairs. Rushing down to look for it, you quickly find it and answer without even seeing who was calling you.

"Hey, (y/n), is Jean at your house?" You hear the worried voice of Marco on the other end.

"Yeah, he's here. I needed to go out last night, and we got a little..." You're not even sure how to phrase it.

"Thank goodness! I've been so worried! He had sent a text that he'd be coming home late, but I went ahead to bed, and then I woke up and saw he wasn't here..." Marco goes on.

"It's fine. We both had a bit too much. I don't even remember coming home." You tell him.

"Did anything happen?" Marco questions, his voice full of concern.

_Yeah, we had sex, but I'm not about to tell him that!_ "Nope. Not a thing... I just ended up needing to get drunk so Jean was more the designated sober person." _Which he failed miserably at..._

"What happened, (y/n)? You only need to drink when something really bad happens." Marco knows you too well.

"... Eren broke up with me... over text." You tell him quietly.

"What?!" You can already see Marco's shocked freckled face at the news.

"I don't get it... it was so sudden and out of no where." You tell him.

"Well... Can I be honest with you?" Marco asks.

"Yeah. I could use some Marco words of wisdom and comfort right about now." You sigh, your head in your hands.

"I never really saw you ending up with Eren..." Marco answers.

This surprises you. Your eyebrows raise, "You always say what a cute couple we make." You accuse.

"Yeah. Cute. Not a _good_ couple."

_Well, that stings._ You weren't expecting this from your friend.

"(Y/n), you still there?" He asks.

"Yeah..." You sigh. "I'll let you know when Jean's leaving; he's still asleep right now."

"He'll probably sleep til noon. But as long as he's with you, I don't have to worry anymore."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Marco." You say before hanging up after he says his goodbye. You check your phone and see that it's already after nine.

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**10:30**

Jean still hadn't woken up yet, and you were ready to go into wallow-in-self-pity mode, which is: wearing sweats, watching (favorite genre) movies, and eating ice cream; this is your usual response to having your heart broken... after first drinking your sorrows away of course.

You walk into your room, precariously holding on to Jean's boxers, and begin shaking him awake. "Jean, wake up." You call. He moans and continues to sleep. Since your usual response to this behavior would be to de-cover him, which was obviously out of the question due to his current naked state, you start shoving him harder. "Jean, WAKE UP!"

He jolts awake, and sits up. "Huh?" Jean looks around drowsily, until his eyes land on you. "(Y/n)? What's going on?"

You make it so he'll easily see his boxers. "Oh, I don't know. We got drunk, and that's all I remember. I woke up in my guest bedroom upstairs, and when I came down I had the fun of following a trail of clothes to my room. Missing a few things?" You quirk an eyebrow at him.

His eyes widen, before he looks under the covers. A bright red comes onto his cheeks as he grabs his boxers from your hand. "Sorry, about that..."

"I don't really care, Jean. I've crashed at your place plenty of times before... though, I at least kept my clothes on." This comment made his blush darken. "Do... do you remember anything... from last night?" You ask him, a little timid.

You can tell he's actually putting in the effort to remember. "No, not really. I remember you calling Reiner barkeep and starting to speak French... But everything after that's a complete blur."

_Oh, thank God!_ You internally sigh of relief. _He doesn't remember anything._

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**11:00**

Jean quickly got dressed and took a cup of coffee to go, feeling extremely awkward after the wake up you gave him.

So now alone, you had changed into your favorite old pair of sweats and a t-shirt with your college mascot on it. You put in the first of many (f/g) movies to watch for the day, and make yourself comfortable; especially with the only, truly good man, or should you say men, in your life: Ben &amp; Jerry.

~~~~~~AoT~~~~~~

**5:45**

You had just finished the third movie when there's a knock at your door. _Who could that be?_ You look at yourself; you had a few ice cream stains on your shirt, and had two empty cartons on the side table. _Eh. Whoever it is, I don't care how I look..._

That's what you thought as you opened the door, before slamming it shut in Eren's face. _What the h*ll?! What is he doing here?!_

"(Y/n)! What's going on? Why'd you slam the door in my face?" He asks from the other side of the door. "And what are you wearing? Why aren't you ready?"

You couldn't help the indignant laugh that came from your lips. "As if you don't know, Eren! You have some nerve showing up here!"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't see my girlfriend on our anniversary?" He says completely clueless of your odd behavior.

His words cause you to halt all thoughts and crack open the door. "What girlfriend? You _broke up_ with me. Or do you not recall sending me that _text_!" You then shut the door again before he could do anything, but you saw the shock on his face by your words.

"What text?! I never sent you a text! At least, not about breaking up!"Eren starts pounding on your door. "(Y/n)! Open the door, we need to talk! If I were going to break up with you, even though that's the last thing from my mind, I would never do it over text! You mean too much to me to do something like that!"

You wrinkle your eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, really? Then what do you say to this?!" You crack the door open enough to thrust your arm out with your phone opened to the d*mning text.

"What is this? I've never seen this text before. I didn't send this, (y/n), I swear!" Eren pleads.

"Oh, really? Does anyone know your phone's password?" You ask, still upset.

"Only three people know my password... okay, maybe four..." Eren says.

"Who?" You ask.

"Well, you." You nod from your side of the door. "Levi and Armin..." Before he can say the last name, everything clicks in your brain.

"Mikasa." You seethe.

* * *

**Eren ended up being nicer than I planned... at least for this chapter. So did you like it? Get ready for a cat fight/face off next chapter! **

**If you enjoy this story please review, (They make my world go round! Seriously. And the more reviews for a story the more I will want to write for it and make it a priority...translation: I'll work more on it and update it more often.) or you can favorite and/or follow to at least let me know you like it. I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**So until next time! **


	3. AN

Hi to all my lovely readers... If you might have been questioning if I'm still alive, fear not. I know you haven't heard anything from me since August (last story updates), and that's because school has kept me extremely busy. I have four core classes this semester; which are extremely demanding of my time and energy. So I've barely had time to properly eat and sleep some days let alone think of writing anything, so I'm sorry for making you all wait so long.

But Thanksgiving break is approaching! HALLELUJAH! I really need a break. -.-'

So, I'm sure you're wondering what's so important. Well, if you go to my profile page, you will find a poll set up asking which story I should update. I'm only going to update one over my break, because I already know I'll have lots of family stuff to do along with school assignments. The poll will close Friday, November 21, around 5 pm my time, so try to get it in before then. You'll only get one vote, so make it count.

~TA

PS. Sorry for crushing your excitement over thinking it was an actual chapter update... :(


End file.
